Various textiles such as carpets, rugs, furniture, and upholstery are subject to contamination by staining compounds such as urine. Urines may stain textiles causing odiferous, discoloring, and texture modifying effects. Some of the typical shampooing or cleaning agents available do not completely remove the odor or discoloration, especially when the odor or discoloration is from urine. Other typically available shampooing or cleaning agents cause undesirable results such as discoloration or bleaching of the textile. Discoloration or bleaching often occurs when using a shampoo or cleaning agent that is either too basic or too acidic, or contains an oxidizing agent with a strong reduction potential. Discoloration or bleaching often occurs in textiles containing natural fibers. The discoloration or bleaching may occur because of acidity, alkalinity or strong reduction potentials. However, it has been generally observed that a stronger reduction potential works better to remove stains from textiles, especially odors or discolorations from urine.